Three Words
by Durgas Dragon
Summary: John looked at him for a moment, then began to smile slowly. "First off, you're not Han Solo, and second, no, you didn't."


**Three Words**

 ** _Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's_** **Sherlock Holmes** ** _and Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, and the BBC's_** **Sherlock,** **_and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece. All situations, plots, and other parts have been constructed by me and are my own creations_**

 ** _Summary: John looked at him for a moment, then began to smile slowly. "First off, you're not Han Solo, and second, no, you didn't."_**

 ** _Author's Note: Just a little something that I polished off for May the Fourth Be With you. Possible out-of characterness. Un-beta'd and written by a non-Brit._**

 ** _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_**

 ** _Published: 4 May 2015_**

 ** _Rating: K_**

 **"** **I love you."**

 **"** **I know." He didn't, actually, and the declaration had thrown him, but John didn't need to know that.**

 **John looked at him for a moment, then began to smile slowly. "First off, you're not Han Solo, and second, no, you didn't."**

 **He frowned a little, not recognising the name (some silly pop culture reference, probably) and it deepened into a scowl. "I did."**

 **The doctor sat back, apparently enjoying himself. "No, you didn't, but that's all right; I still love you, you prick."**

 **"** **I did—"**

 **"** **When I told you that, your eyes widened slightly," John said, his grin getting smug and wicked. "You held your breath for a moment, interrupting your breathing pattern and when you started up again, you were breathing a bit faster. Your pupils constricted and then dilated. You weren't expecting that, but you like knowing."**

 **Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Really, John, as if I** ** _wouldn't_** **know—"**

 **"** **Plus, you're blushing."**

 **"** **I do** ** _not_** **blush!"**

 **"** **Like a teenager with a crush."**

 **He glared. John was annoyingly unrepentant.**

 **"** **But if you want to tell me that you already knew when we both know that's a lie, that's fine. I'll love you still, even if you're in denial and don't like admitting that I can still catch you off guard." John smiled, and then turned back to his tea. "And I still love you, even though you always have to have the last word."**

 **"** **I certainly do not." Sherlock was going for dignified and annoyed, but he was afraid he was coming too close to being petulant and sullen. "I'm hardly that childish."**

 **John didn't say anything; he simply looked over his should and raised an eyebrow with an expression of 'what did I just say about you?'**

 **"** **Just because you never said the words doesn't mean you didn't show your affection."**

 **"** **Mm-hm."**

 **"** **You ensure my health and wellbeing."**

 **"** **Did that before I loved you and I do that to random strangers; doctor, remember?"**

 **"** **You find me sexually attractive and satisfactory."**

 **"** **Sex doesn't equal love."**

 **"** **You stay with me."**

 **"** **One too many blows to the head." John glanced over, his face making it clear he was teasing Sherlock and he shouldn't take it seriously. "Besides, I'd hardly be your best friend if I ran at the first sign of abnormalities."**

 **"** **Nobody else has."**

 **"** **Their loss, now isn't it?"**

 **"So you see, I already knew."**

 **"If it makes you happy to think that, go ahead." John finished his tea and went to put his cup in the sink. A few moments later, he returned, carrying a black DVD case. "Come on, you berk. It's time that I introduce you to greatness of Han Solo and the rest of the brilliance of the** ** _Star Wars_** **trilogy." He sat on the couch and patted the space next to him.**

 **Sherlock eyed the DVD case warily, but settled in by John and let the doctor pull him close. The movies would probably be boring and predictable, but if John loved them and wanted to share them with Sherlock, he'd put up with it. They couldn't be worse than the Bond movies, after all.**

 **Besides, it was nice to know he was loved and it was the least he could do to show John that he felt the same.**

 ** _x Fin x_**


End file.
